If Only For The Moment
by MarissaRose
Summary: AU RM - He wanted to go back into the pool house and forget about it, but he knew he couldn't. This girl was pulling at his heart strings, and she wasn't even conscious. He sighed as he found himself walking to her lifeless figure.


**A/N - Okay, so I've been putting off posting for Stay for awhile now... and I'm sorry for that. Anyways, this is random, and it happened because I was watching my old season one box set, and I had the sudden need to write this piece. Probably not one of my better fictions, but you know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**If Only For The Moment.**

Ryan Atwood seen two girls drop off Marissa Cooper at the end of her drive. He could hear them snickering, which he didn't find so funny. What could be possibly funny at Marissa being passed out by liquor? He guessed they were giggling and going on the way they were because they were probably half drunk themselves. "Coop, where are your keys?" He could hear them ask the unconscious girl.

Ryan guessed when they couldn't find them they ran off, not wanting the Cooper's to find them there drunk as well as their daughter. He wanted to go back into the pool house and forget about it, and let the Cooper's find Marissa in the morning; but he knew he couldn't. This girl was pulling at his heart strings, and she wasn't even conscious for God's sake. He sighed as he found himself walking to her lifeless figure.

He knelled down and tried to shake her awake. It helped nothing, she never batted a eyelash. He looked into her purse the other two girls looked into for her keys to take her to her room; not that he knew what one that was. He seen them into a little pocket of the purse, but decided that it would be for the best if he didn't even try to get her to her own room in the Cooper house. There was no way that one of her parents wouldn't hear him, and he didn't like the idea of her being alone when she was so helpless.

He shook his head at how crazy he had become and scooped her up and started to carry her back to the pool house. He was surprised when her arms came around his neck. He looked down at her face, and it was still at peace but her face held a tiny smile. Either she was dreaming about Luke and though he was him, or she wasn't unconscious, and was playing alone with Ryan. Like he could call this playing, she had just been on the end of her drive passed out. He sighed again and opened the pool house door.

He thought of laying her on the coach, but he couldn't do it. Not while he would be sleeping in the bed. She looked at her face again and it still held the tiny smile. He smiled down upon her too, even if she wouldn't see. He as gently as he could laid her down on the pool house bed, and fall over her, his arms supporting himself. He took her arms off himself, even if he didn't want to. He liked the idea of her holding onto him. He looked down at her again and her smile had erased.

He looked down and went to get up. He looked over to the coach that he would be sleeping on. It didn't look very comfortable compared to the bed, but being himself he let Marissa have it. Sometimes he thought he was too nice. But he thought about her waking up uncomfortable on the coach, and he couldn't stand the thought. If it had of been one of his buddies from Chino, they would have jumped in bed and partially rape her. She was lucky it was him and not them. He was too much of a gentleman to do that. He wouldn't even dare to lie beside her. He might be from Chino, but he raised himself right.

Ryan lay down on the uncomfortable coach, and starred up at the ceiling. He was surprised when sleep came fast; almost as if he was at peace with her in the room.

--

Marissa opened her eyes. She was in a very unfamiliar place, and it scared her. Not every day she woke up anywhere but Summer's or her house. Her eyes were blurry and groggy from sleep and the liquor, but she could tell she wasn't the only one in the room. It was dark, but the moonlight shining through the many windows showed her where she was. In the Cohen's pool house.

Crap… that Cohen's pool house meant Ryan and Ryan meant… she looked down and seen her body fully clothed. She was startled, but relieved. There was no way she could have possible just gave it to him while Luke had been waiting forever now. But then she reminded herself Ryan was not Luke, and even as much as she wished Luke could be like him, there was no chance in hell. Only a guy like Ryan came around in a lifetime, and she was wasting it because she couldn't get over the fact that she and Luke were going nowhere. She shook her head at the thought that Ryan would do something like that to her. She knew he never would, it was Ryan. And even if she didn't know him well, she just knew that he wouldn't.

Her eyes had focused a little better, and she could see two sleeping figures. She guessed that the bigger one on the coach was Ryan, because well… the other one had a big unruly mop of dark brown hair sticking out from underneath the covers; Seth.

She bit her lip and untangled herself from the black covers and sheets. She made her way to the door when she looked back at the sleeping Ryan. He lay still, and breathed deep, but didn't snore. She could just barely make out his face, but it seemed to be peaceful; something she hadn't seen from him. He always seemed to be tense and on guard, but when he was sleeping it seemed to shed the years off him. He looked like any other teenager, and Marissa smiled.

She didn't know how she got over there, but she mind seemed to not want to work with her this night. She sat on his bed side and stroked his face. She felt his small stubble, and imagined it rubbing against her face. She smiled as his eyes twitched under his eyelids, and she removed her hand. She knew she should get up and go home; she had a boyfriend; even if he was an ass. She sighed and lay down close to him. She knew he would be mad if he woke up, but she couldn't help it. He proved her wrong though when he pulled his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She sighed in content, even if it was only for the moment.

--

Ryan awoke with someone in his arms. He looked down to find a sleeping Marissa facing him. He knew he should let her go, but he couldn't find the will to. Instead he settled in for pulling her closer to him, and everything seemed right, if only for the moment.

**A/N - So... random bit at the end, but I thought I should add it. Anyways please review.**


End file.
